Change Your Life
by XxGreen-Day-GalxX
Summary: Piper McLean was a teen matchmaker desperately wanting a career change, Reyna was a leader who just needed a break and Annabeth Chase was a collage student looking for a little excitement in her life, when all three girls decide to team up, stick on the wigs and become famous singers they see their old childhood friends who are also famous, drama and revealing happens.
1. Epilogue, Part one of the plan, complete

_Piper McLean was a teen matchmaker desperately wanting a career change, Reyna was a leader who just needed a break and Annabeth Chase was a collage student looking for a little excitement in her life, when all three girls decide to team up, stick on the wigs and become famous singers they see their old childhood friends who are also famous, drama and revealing happens._

Piper

"Okay, so there you have it! You guys are now a couple!" She said with face enthusiasm. "Congratulations, enjoy the honeymoon!" The new couple skipped off together while Piper waved then collapsed on top of her desk not caring that she knocked over her coffee. Saying that she hated her job was an understatement, she only did it because her mom forced her into it.

Piper sighed sending a text message to her two closes friends.

Reyna

"If you screw up like that again them you're done, now get out!" She barked. Reyna sighed. She hated being the leader, always in charge of the people, the problems, the stress and her mother for dragging her into the family business. She sighed again scrolling through her blackberry for unanswered calls.

Annabeth

"Okay class, today we will be studying..." Annabeth didn't bother listening to the rest knowing that she already knew it. She wanted some excitement in her life, not sitting around all day listening to some boring lectures she already knew about, but at the end, her mother won the war. Scrolling threw her iPhone, she grinned madly at the text Piper wrote.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Reyna asked Piper. I'm mean, me and you are some of the most known woman in the world."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rey, Lacy's the best in the business! She's also my sister who I trust deeply." Now here's the thing with Piper's "family." Her mother married to so many men she had a lot of step-siblings she lost count and they usually take advantage that their mom is a world-famous super model so they most likely turn out stuck up. So if Piper trust them, they must be good.

"Hi Piper." A girl no older than 14 stepped in the room and hugged her.

"Hey Lacy, wow you've grown since I last saw you. Listen, we need a favor." Piper gestured towards Annabeth and Reyna. "We need you to make us totally unrecognizable." Lacy nodded before dragging Annabeth to one of her stations.

Lacy fiddled with Annabeth's blonde hair before dying it chestnut, sticking gemstone green contacts in her eyes, then adding grey eyeshadow and nude lipstick. She paired her client with a white blouse, shorts, beige knee-high socks, combat boots and competing the look with thick black frames, giving her the whole geek chick look.

Lacy practically pushed Reyna in her seat then dying her hair blonde and giving her striking pale blue contacts, crayoning around her eyes with think black eyeliner. Reyna got a purple roman styled tunic, dark skinny jeans and gladiator sandles giving her that whole fashionly in charge look.

Finally it was Piper's turn. Lacy gave her half-sister black hair and violet contacts making her look exotic. She picked out a white tank top, faded jean vest, skinny jeans and blue vans _trying_ to keep it simple.

"There you girls go!" Lacy clapped dramatically. "I hope whatever you're doing is legal!"

"Yes Lacy." Annabeth laughed. "It is. Part one to becoming famous without anyone finding out, complete."

* * *

** Hey, your author here! So, what do you guys think about this story, because I'll only continue if I get enough votes (60% or more), check out my profile to do it! I'll count he vote in one mouth or so.**

**~XxGreen-Day-GalxX **


	2. Changes

**Do you guys know how awesome you are?! I stepped away for one hour, an I get 4 favorites/follows! Thank you so much to: Read To Live Live To Read, Howlsong12, AryaAirWaterEarthFire and JasonGracerocks124! Also thanks to ziallogy, Milocat and Nikitabella! You guys rock!  
**

"Okay then 'Philyra'" Morgan their sound engineer gave her the thumbs up. They have been recording for a couple of months now and already had millions of fans around the world! The craziest part was that they haven't released one album yet! Piper had quickly snatched an acoustic guitar before starting to pluck the strings into a soft, powerful sound before singing.

"_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns, throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_-" Before Piper could even get half way through the song, the door swung open and in stepped their "favorite" manager Jasmine. "Philyra, Romella, Andra." (Piper, Reyna and Annabeth.) "Get over here!" She snapped. "Okay," Jasmine sighed deeply. "You guys are performing at the Oscars!" She waited until the girls were done screaming to continue. "With the band _Between Progression_." She added. "We'll, I gotta run for a peticure, make sure to look the guys up. I'll she you at the next recording."

"So." "Andra" started. "We gonna look them up or what?"

"Nah." Philyra and Romella sad in the same time.

* * *

"Hey guys." Their manager Grover Underwood interrupted the chaos by stepping into the room. "Guess what, I booked you guys a gig on the next Oscar award!" He announced beamingly.

"That's great G man!" Percy slapped him on the back. "Around when?"

"You'll be performing with the band Before Boys." All the dudes stared at him wide-eyed.

"You mean the sexy girls-" Leo started.

"-That are really talented." Jason added.

"-And are gorgeous?" Percy continued. "Them?" Grover facepalmed before nodding. Looks like some girls are getting flirt up.

*BP*

"Damn dude, you're a god!" Leo drooled all over his Mac. "I mean, look at them! The're hot!" He pointed dramaticly at the screen, while Percy and Jason joined in.

"Yeah they are." The other boys said in sync. They stared at the YouTube video of the girls dancing around the stage singing the lyrics of their hit song _Advice_.

* * *

"So..." Romella started, fixing up her scarlett lipstick.

"So." Continued Philyra, lazily while she fiddled with her hair bun. "When are we going to meet the boys we're performing with?" She asked, right when the door opened. The three girls sat there wide eyed. It was them. There childhood friends.

**[A/N]****Little dramatic right? Anyway you guys might be like all "omfg, what's the big deal if they see them again?" I'll explain everything in the next chapter, and speaking of updates, I can only update every month or none at all because I got a big fat F in algebra on my last report card which I hid away and there's no way I'll be able to slip out that easy during break. **


	3. Flashbacks

**Hey, wasn't planing on writing something, but I just had 3 cans of sprite so, here I am! This chapter is about the girls and how they met Percy, Jason and Leo. Tomorrow I'll post a real chapter because I want to finish this story before summer starts. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3, Flashbacks

Annabeth, 11 years ago, 8 years old

_Annabeth sat next to her favorite tree in the school yard. Unlike the other trees, this one stood closer to the woods so no one dared go close to it. She twirled a leaf in her hands while reading Pride and Prejudice. A book not favored by most 8 year olds._

_"Hey Annie-Beth." Percy Jackson taunted like her name was two separate words. Even though he sounded like a jerk to her they were pretty close because Percy's cousin was Annabeth's best friend. "What are you reading?" He asked before ripping it out of her lap._

_"Give it back you Seaweed Brain!" She ordered before grabbing it back while he tried to read the title. "Your not even holding it right, it's upside down!" She waved her hands dramatically while Percy just stared at the grey clouds staring at everything below them. Percy gave a slight wave to each one before turning his attention back to the blonde._

_ "What? Never mind, we need to get outta here before it starts pouring. Wouldn't want are prize spelling bee-er catching a cold because when you do, you tend to mutter everything."_

_Annabeth scoffed before replying. "I do not mutter and spelling bee-er is not a word!" Percy rolled his eyes. _

_"You gonna come or what?" He asked holding out his hand. Annabeth sighed before grabbing it. They had to run inside before the thunder came._

Reyna, 8 years ago, 7 years old

_Reyna walked up and down camp with her hounds Silver and Gold. Her mother was part owner of Camp Jupiter, where they pretend they were in togas and battled with swords (pool noodles.) Reyna was deep in thought about how her team should approach tonight. Should they hide in the bushes or wait ready to attack in the Field of Mars? Oh how she longed to stay with her godmother Circe, but after her mom came back from her business trip and saw her in a dress and the ribbons in her hair she stripped her out of Reyna's life forever. _

_"Are you okay?" A boy asked. Reyna turned her head to face him. He had closely cropped blond hair, striking blue eyes and a scar on his upper lip. _

_"I'm fine." Reyna answered plainly with a bitter taste in her mouth. He rolled his eyes shaking his head._

_ "No you're not. I'm guessing you were lost in thought about the battle tonight? Honestly everyone from the 2nd and 5th cohort is." He shrugged off._

_Reyna blinked after not saying anything for a while. "You're in the 2nd cohort too?" He shook his head again._

_ "The name's Jason Grace and I belong in the 5th, and you should just split your team into fourths to divide and concur. I don't know why I'm telling you this though. I want that prize!" Reyna smiled at his idea._

_ "No, it's a good idea." She smiled before hugging him and running off with her dogs at her feet. She wasn't paying much attention, but she was pretty sure he blushing and watching her run off to talk to her "warriors."_

Piper, 7 years ago, 8 years old

_Piper stared at her best friend Leo annoyed, she was originally planning to meet her dad in an hour, but he postponed due to his schedule changes. Piper knew that it was hard being a movie star, but she couldn't help being upset, mostly because she got stuck with Repair Boy. _

_"Come on Beauty Queen!" Leo hollered from up his treehouse. Leo was like a brother Piper never had. Actually Piper had hundreds, and Leo was her half-brother. On the night of his father's wedding, her mother ran off with another man named Ares and since they never called a divorce, they were tactility still married. After that, Piper's mom started doing who knows what with other men, all she knows was she had stuck up brothers and sisters all around the world. Shaking all those thoughts out of her head, she climbed up the ladder to find Leo looking through a telescope._

_ "You stalking Thalia again?" She asked, causing him to jump. Leo had this weird thing where he fell in love with every girl he couldn't get a time of day with. Must be part of his ADHD. Also, Thalia Grace was his neighbor, she had bold blue eyes and jet black hair. She was pretty nice to her and even showed her the band Green Day. Thalia claimed she had a younger brother who's name started with a J, she never knew him or ever saw him, but she believed her._

_"I was not." Leo argued. "I was plainly checking if the mailman over." Piper rolled her eyes._

_ "Since when do you read?" She asked._

_ "Since when did you have pink hair?" He shot back with a grin, holding up a mirror. Piper screamed at her reflection then grabbed his wrench and chased him through the streets. _


	4. Surprises!

**Erm...Hey guys you're welcome for the chapter even though it's really bad and short, anyways, just to clear things up Philyra is Piper, Romella is Reyna and Andra Is Annabeth! Also, there's a poll on what couples sound end up together, the choices are: Percabeth, Prachel (I could always stick her in the story) Jasper, Jeyna, Liper, Leyna or LeoXThalia! (If people could make Thalia and Luke go together, then I could put her with Leo.) Don't forget to vote! **

"Um, hi guys." The blonde said keeping her head low. "I'm Romella and this "Philyra and Andra." The other girls waved keeping their heads down also. Percy either thought they were shy, or taken.

"Hey girls." Leo tried to say smoothly but lost the moment when he tried to lean on the door frame but missed and fell on the floor. "Ow! Anyways, I'm Leo bad boy supreme, and ladies love a bad boy!" Philyra seemed to mutter something under her breath when Jason kicked him and continued.

"And I'm Jason and that's Percy over there, I play guitar, Leo's on drums and Percy's bass and vocals."

"Oh," Philyra finally looked up. "I play guitar, Reyna's the bass and Annabeth's the cords/keyboard, so, got any song ideas?" She asked since they never really picked out a song. The boys looked at her dumbstruck.

"Um..." Leo started fiddling with anything he could find. "We thought you would already have one...But that's okay, how 'bout we do boyfriend?"

"You want girls to sing about wanting a girl?" Philyra arching an eyebrow.

"Fine, how about this girls on fire?" Jason suggested.

"So you guys just get to stand there while we sing about burning to ashes?" Romella shot back amused.

"Fine! What are your ideas then?" Percy asked dramatically.

"Um...lets let us girls do The One Who got Away, while you guys do one of your songs." Andra suggested. "Maybe a rap or somethin'?"

"Guys, we could do Fading Away!" Percy boomed to the boys.

"Your needed in one minute." A dude with a Bluetooth in his ear told the group.

"Well." Jason started. "Time to go on."

** [you guys need to go on YouTube to hear the songs. Search The One Who Got Away by Katy Perry, and Fading Away by Lil Crazed.]**

*After the concert *BB**

"You girls were great!" Jennifer complimented. "I hope you girls had fun tonight, because I arranged with BP's manager for each three of you to date a each one of the boys!"

"What?" The girls screamed in sync.


	5. She's Back!

**Heh, heh. I'm evil!**

"What!" Andra shook Jennifer back and forth, screaming in her face. "Why would you do that!" Romella and Philyra broke from their state of shock, started throwing complaints at their manger.

"Girls stop this foolishness!" Jennifer looked at them like she was just about ready to launch a grenade. "This is for your career, you are pop stars, nothing more, nothing less, you are entertainment for the media, do you know how many records we can sale, we're killing two birds with one stone! Now go right some new songs!" She stormed off while the three girls stomped up the stairs and into their rooms.

Piper immediately jumped on her bed and laid there for a while, she examined her brown and white room with stubble hints of blue-green Cherokee feathers here and there. The curtains were lined with beads made from rocks and shells, forming a dream catcher pattern just like her Grandpa Tom showed her how to do. There wasn't much furniture in her room, just a bed, desk, dresser, private bathroom and her dagger Katoptris she got from her father when he was on set. It was made of real material that changed from silver to bronze and Grandpa Tom helped sharpen it so it could have a use instead of just hanging there on a shelf as a silly decoration, but since she lived in California that's exactly what it did. After looking at everything more than twice, she picked up her leather-bound song writing book and started jotting down lyrics...

Reyna sat down at her desk and began to flip her pen between her fingers like a baton twirler. Even though she was a singer she still had to run her family business which made and sold weapons to the US Army. In order to get out of the office and become a star, she had to call a vacation for two years and her older sister Hylla had to run but that didn't mean that she got out of her work. "What am I going to do?" Reyna whispered to herself. "My break ends in eight mouths and if I ask for more time my mother would think I'm just trying to ovoid the family." She sighed continuing to scribble numbers on to the paper before putting it all in an envelope...

Annabeth curled herself in her blankets, her head under her pillow. She always like that Seaweed Brain, just never knew until she saw year an hour ago. She got out her Jane Austen collection, felling different she took out Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. She was just about to start the twenty-eight chapter when the door swung open and not even looking at the person she knew it was Jennifer because of her squeaky heels.

"Andra." She said with her usually strict and hollow voice. "I don't know what's going on, but I thought of something that I'm sure will help. I got you a body guard." Annabeth turned her head to she a tall, athletic looking girl about five or so years older than herself. She a wore an expression on her face that look like she could stomp on anyone. Her silver and black clothes, brought out her bold blue eyes partly covered because of her raven black locks.

"Thalia Grace at your service." The girl muttered. Annabeth gulped the extra large lump in her throat.

"A-Andra." Annabeth spluttered. Oh gods, Jennifer, you are so so fired.


End file.
